Say It Again
by thesoundingsea
Summary: Robin just wanted to hear Regina say those three little words again. A short and smutty Outlaw Queen/Regal Arrow drabble.


I just felt like writing a little OQ sexy times, so I did (it's my first attempt at writing smut, so go easy on me!). No beta, all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Robin drew a ragged breath, sucking in air against her neck. Regina raked a hand up and down his back, scrubbing the other through his hair as he skimmed his teeth over her collarbone before kissing the sensitive skin between her breasts. His tongue flicked over a nipple before he pulled it into his mouth with his teeth, biting gently, then soothing with his tongue again.

He just wanted to hear it one more time. The first time she said it, his face was buried between her legs, her thigh pressed firmly against his ear, his head full of the way she tasted, the way she was moving against his mouth. He wasn't ready for it, barely heard it before his tongue coaxed her into oblivion. But when he asked her to say it again, she just smiled at him with those red lips of hers and distracted him with a kiss.

But Robin Hood was determined. He was going to take his time and draw those three words out of her again if it killed him.

At this rate, it probably would.

_Worth it_.

He shifted his hips a little to get a better angle, and Regina moaned when he thrust in again, moving at an agonizingly slow pace. Somehow that slight change made his movements harder, filling her more deeply, every nerve in her body turned to kindling and he was the spark. She lifted her hips to meet his every time he slid against her, every time his weight bore down on her like a tidal wave. He was strong, solid muscle from head to toe and he knew how to use every inch of it to his advantage. She groaned and mumbled incoherent nonsense when he balanced his weight on one arm and brought the other between them, pressing his thumb against her with gentle, practiced motions that made her bite her lip and arch into him, the hair on his chest scratching her nipples and adding another layer of sensation to what was already more than overwhelming pleasure.

"Every woman should bed an archer," she said, punctuating her words with a groan before biting her bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

"Why is that, darling?"

Another groan, and then, "Nimble fingers."

They laughed together, stuttered, pained laughter that was right on the edge of frantic.

Regina let her head fall back, let her body move instinctively. This was hardly their first time, but Robin had been paying close attention every time he made love to her, memorizing the sounds she made, the subtle changes in her movements. He knew that when he whispered her name against her neck it made her shudder. He knew that when he gently pinned her wrists over her head to give the illusion of restraint it set her heart racing, made her moan and line her body against his. He knew that when he took her like this, slow and thorough, all sweat and skin and heat, he would see in her eyes all the things that her heart felt but she couldn't bring herself to say aloud.

"Robin," she murmured, digging her fingernails into his shoulders as she chased her release.

"I love the way you say my name, Regina, but you know that's not what I want to hear," he said with a smirk, though the words came out in a strangled kind of whisper as he bowed into her, trying to give her all the pleasure he could while holding himself back at the same time. He knew she was getting close, he could tell by the way she was pulling at his shoulders, trying to force their bodies to share the same space.

_Say it, my love. Just say it. _He wanted to hear those words more than he wanted to watch her fall apart in his arms, and he wanted that very, _very_ badly.

But all that came out was another wordless moan, another arch of her back, another tilt of her hips. She begged him with her body to move faster, to give her what she so desperately needed, but he forced himself to keep that same steady pace, moving in and out of her like waves crashing against the shore.

"Robin…"

With one deep thrust, and his thumb pressing in just the right spot, she broke beneath him with a soft gasp, every muscle clenching around him as she rode out her climax. Robin pressed into her with light, shallow thrusts, keeping himself on the edge while drawing out her pleasure. He would never tire of it, seeing her like this—the way her body tightened, the way her expression shifted from pained pleasure to relief, the way her stern gaze suddenly softened, the way her dark eyes fluttered open and stared up at him with unbridled, unfettered emotion.

He was fairly certain that it was what she said that pushed him over the edge, but it could just as easily have been the way she dug her heels into his ass and forced him deeper inside of her, or the way she bit her lip and smiled at him like she was the holder of some great and precious secret. But when he was there, just about to fall, _she said it_, just loud enough for him to hear over the sounds of their bodies moving together.

_I love you._

And then he was gone, nothing but blinding light and sudden darkness as he was broken into a thousand pieces and pulled back together in the span of a few moments.

He rested his forehead on her shoulder, buried it against her neck so he could breathe in the scent that was pure _Regina_, a combination of winter and magic that made his head spin. He could feel her heart beating, almost in tandem with his own. Robin was so exhausted that he felt quite sure if he tried to move, it would kill him, but he lifted his head long enough to see her watching him, that wary, calculating look she gave people, patiently sizing them up like a bird of prey.

He smiled, and immediately her expression relaxed. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips, still pink and swollen from too much kissing.

_As if there could be such a thing_.

"I love you, too," he said, giving her a boyish sort of grin that crinkled his nose. He owed her that much, after all. She _had_ said it first, thought he'd given his heart over to the woman ages ago. And then Robin really _was_ exhausted, and collapsed over her with a groan, knowing she could take his full weight.

She didn't say anything else. She didn't have to. He knew what it meant when she chuckled softly and traced her fingers through the sheen of sweat on his spine. He knew what it meant when she let him roll them both onto their sides, when she let him wrap her in his arms, when she settled into his embrace and sighed.

He knew what it meant, but damn if he didn't like hearing her say it.

* * *

Like I said, this is the first time I've ever written anything like this, and it's the first time I've ever posted any of my fanfiction, so let me know what you think!?


End file.
